This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Inflammatory bowel disease (IBD), IBD is a chronic inflammatory condition affecting the intestines and resulting in abdominal pain, diarrhea, anemia, and malnutrition. There is no cure for IBD, and its cause remains unknown. Some studies have suggested that this disease may be, in part hereditary. This study will investigate whether the risk for developing IBD is determined by genes.